Los Desplazados
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: EL Prof. Zachary "Spock" Quinto, nunca pensó que dar clases sería tan estresante, sobretodo cuando conoce a los Desplazados, que Junto a el hermoso Chris Kirk, se unen en su lucha por la igualdad sexual contra una sociedad intolerante. Ah, y no se olviden de la música! AU, Slash, Spirk/Pinto. Fluff. M por Lemmons... sii!
1. Conoce a Los desplazados

Learning to walk again.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones, La trama, es enteramente salida de mi cerebro, en cambio. Los nombres son de Roddenberry y de los propios personajes, pero sus almas son mías, al igual que mis amados Desplazados.

Summary: EL Prof. Zachary "Spock" Quinto, nunca pensó que dar clases sería tan estresante, sobretodo cuando conoce a los Desplazados, que Junto a el hermoso Chris Kirk, se unen en su lucha por la igualdad sexual contra una sociedad intolerante. Ah, y no se olviden de la música!

Advertencias- No, mejor dicho- AVISOS: Estos es un abosulutafukingmente asqueroso AU, así que no quiero protestas. Spock será más… Zach que Spock y Jim… Jim y Chris no son muy diferentes, así que no les molestará. Esto es un slash fic, por lo que, amigo impresionable, homofóbico o lo que sea, cierra esta pestaña y lee cenicienta o un spuhura –Dios, si hasta el nombre se oye mal.

Nota: Siento que estoy en los Oscar®, parada frente a millones de personas que esperan un discurso emotivo.

Bien, a la mierda con la emotividad, porque, no soy emotiva. Todo lo emotivo lo pondré en el Fic. Pero, si agradeceré a mis verdaderos desplazados, que me prestaron sus almas, sus apariencias y personalidades para que este fic sea una Estrella en mi corazón.

Será un fic corto, de no más de diez caps, pero de interesante largo, así que no se preocupen. Lo que si, es que mi vida es una mierda, tengo THDA, a mi vida la manejan unos profesionales, tengo que seguir una agenda o muero de la angustia… y esto lo hago en mi tiempo libre, así que no voy a prometerle caps diarios o semanales, esto va a ir surgiendo de a poco… está en proceso. Peeerooooo… si en este recibo lindos reviews –con críticas constructivas- o alertas, postearé el cap dos antes de que termine el fin de semana.

Chap 1: Colores.

Después de haberse graduado con un master de la Academia de Artes dramáticas de Nueva York, Zachary "Spock" Quinto, no había esperado comenzar a ser una estrella en Broadway, ni siquiera en Hollywood. Su profesión, desde pequeño había sido la de enseñar música. Por lo que dos meses después de haberse graduado, recorrió tres estados por trabajo. Los trabajos sobraban más aún con su título y su trayectoria en la NYADA, pero los colegios por los que pasó, no fueron de su agrado, las ciudades eran populosas y los departamentos en los que vivió, fríos.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña, pero hermosa ciudad de Enterprise, su corazón dio un vuelco y algo en su alma le decía que su vida allí sería una aventura increíble.

-¿Y qué harás este año?-preguntó su mejor amigo, Osrik al teléfono, mientras el acomodaba las cosas en su cómodo apartamento nuevo, que era más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrado; una cocina con una mesa isla en medio, un comedor con ventanas balcón, una sala de estar, un pequeño estudio/biblioteca, dos cuartos, uno principal, con una enorme cama y otro adyacente, con dos camas individuales. Las paredes de todo el lugar eran de colores pasteles y blanco. Se sentía cálido… pero aún incompleto.- ¡Spock!-le gritó Osrik del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Me dejarás sordo, idiota!-se quejó alejando de su sensible oído el teléfono para cubrírselo.

Osrik solo se rió.

-Ya, deja de llorar, niñita…

-Eso es muy homofóbico y, por no decir irónico, porque a tí también te gusta…

-¡Hey!-lo detiene su amigo con una carcajada.- Ya, dime cuando empiezas en ese colegio de niños ricos.

Zach se encogió de hombros y luego se quiso golpear porque su amigo no lo vería.

-Tengo que ir a una reunión antes de que comiencen las clases, para conocer al resto del staff. El…-buscó entre las cajas su agenda y leyó las primeras páginas.- pues el jueves a las cinco de la tarde. Será divertido.

-Me imagino, -dijo su amigo con toda la ironía posible. – aún no entiendo qué haces allí, dando clases a niños molestos, cuando podrías estar en LA conmigo y Misha, con tu nombre en las marquesinas de los mejores teatros. Podríamos estar viviendo una vida genial, hermano.

Y sí, claro que Zach lo entendía. El extrañaba a su mejor amigo, a su hermano a horrores… pero el glamour de Broadway no era lo suyo, lo suyo era meter música en cabezas pequeñas, ayudar a los chicos a ser buenos en sus elecciones de música y -¿Por qué no?- a acompañarlos durante su crecimiento.

_Mueve cura, sana y calma, música llenas mi alma…*_ era lo que repetía una y otra vez su banda de rock en castellano favorita.

-Porque esta es mi vida, Cho, es lo que elegí y soy feliz con ello.-medianamente feliz, probablemente ese sería el último colegio que tomase, porque ese algo, el que le decía que tendría allí una gran aventura, le decía que haría lazos en ese lugar, que no había hecho nunca antes.

Y Spock Quinto siempre había seguido a su instinto.

-Me cuesta aceptarlo… pero soy feliz, si tú eres feliz…-podía adivinar la sonrisa y el alivio en la voz de su amigo.- incluso si tengo que ir al otro lado del país a tomar unas cervezas contigo…

Zach vació la caja de la vajilla y se puso a acomodarla en una de las sobre mesadas.

-Eres rico, maldito avaro, puedes venir en un jet y aterrizar en el aeropuerto a ocho kilómetro de mi casa.-le dijo y frunció el ceño al ver un par de platos de su madre, en medio de los suyos.- mierda, mamá olvidó de sacar sus platos…

Osrik soltó una risita.

-¿La vajilla del amor?-preguntó burlón y Zach no pudo evitar sonreír.

-La vajilla T'hy´la.-le corrigió el. Su madre tenía por costumbre, cuando cenaba sola con su esposo, Sarek, usar sus "vajillas especiales". Supuso que al ser ella misma quien empezó todo lo de la cocina, le había regalado un par de platos para el y su alma gemela, porque _son vajillas heredadas… estuvieron siglos en mi familia y solo debes de comer sobre ellas, con tu alma gemela… _

Madres…

-Diablos, te dejaré, J. J. quiere verme ahora.-dijo Cho fastidiado.- apenas tenga tiempo, te llamaré, envíale saludos a tu madre cuando la llames.

-Sí, sí, si… vete, idiota...-murmuró el y cortó con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Bien, a convertir esto en un hogar… ¿No es cierto, Noah?-preguntó a su perro que alzó su vista desde el enorme sofá azul y lo miró con aburrimiento.- Siempre tan entusiasta tu…-murmuró y siguió sacando todo de las cajas.

Cuatro horas después, treinta cajas vacías, dos contenedores de comida china, y un concurso de ladridos después, Spock, al fin se pudo sentar en su hermoso y cómodo sofá.

Miró el reloj y eran las cuatro de la tarde y gruñó cuando recordó que tendría que ir a comprar víveres y luego llamar a su madre. Ok, tal vez primero deba llamar a su madre.

Tomó su celular y este comenzó a vibrar en su mano, mostrando una llamada entrante con una foto de la bella Amanda Quinto.

-¿No te podías contener?-preguntó sin saludar. La verdad era que amaba a su madre, era la mujer más importante en su vida, pero Amanda Quinto solía ser un poco (bastante) sonora y Shakespereana en ciertas situaciones… tal vez sería el hecho de que era profesora de Arte dramático en NYADA.

-¡Spock, te he pedido que me llames apenas llegues allí!-reclamó Amanda indignada. Spock podía imaginársela con el ceño fruncido y moviendo su mano libre como un director de orquesta.

-Mamá, cálmate, estoy bien.-le dice ignorando que ella sigue hablando por lo bajo.- estuve desempacando y estoy agotado… por favor, ¿Me gritas más tarde?

Se escuchó en suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, ¿Cómo es el lugar?-preguntó ella más tranquila.

Zach, por la salud de su madre, sacó fotos de cada rincón de su hogar, y en el reto de la charla se encargó de hacerle entender que estaría bien. Mejor pensarlo que lograrlo.

-¿Tienes otro cuarto?-preguntó la mujer después de ver las fotos del cuarto con paredes azules y verdes y camas un tanto infantiles.- ¿No quedaría bien allí el cuarto… de no lo sé… un bebé… o un niñito… o de dos?

Spock rodó los ojos. Su madre y sus ganas de tener nietos.

-Madre, tengo que comprar algunas cosas y luego descansar, mañana tengo cosas por hacer temprano y estoy agotado…

El suspiro de Amanda fue audible a tres mil años luz.

-Bien, le diré a tu padre que llegaste bien, cuídate mucho, bebé…

Y en esos momentos Zach maldecía su capacidad de avergonzarse.

-No creo que a Padre le interese si estoy bien o mal.-dijo cortante y luego suspiró. Su madre no tenía la culpa de nada.- me cuidaré, nos hablamos pronto, mamá.

-Adiós, Cariño…-se despidió la mujer con un tono levemente triste y resignado.

Spock cortó la comunicación y suspiró. Su padre había esperado demasiado de él, de hecho él ya le tenía elegida su carrera en Harvard en ciencias políticas, para seguir sus pasos en la embajada. Pero con lo que nunca había contado era con los genes Grayson de su esposa, que lo llevaron a Spock a negar de lleno su entrada en Harvard, y luchar por una beca en NYADA para estudiar teatro y música. Había sido una buena elección, pero no para Sarek, quien se había negado a hablarle a su hijo desde que había pisado la Academia.

Y, ok, todo el discurso de "Ya no tengo un hijo", había dolido un poco, pero Spock nunca se había arrepentido de su decisión.

Nunca lo haría. Y menos en el pueblo de Enterprise, que parecía tener muchas sorpresas para él.

Ok, desde que había visto las fotos en Internet, sabía que Mandala era enorme, pero cuando llegó al florido predio, se dio cuenta que las fotos no le hacían justicia alguna.

Los jardines estaban llenos de hermosas plantas y flores multicolores y exóticas, había bancas cuidadas con mesas esparcidas en un círculo que formaban cuatro enormes robles, dando sombra a lo que había debajo, el edificio no tenían un color en particular, sino que parecía un enorme lienzo, pintado con diferentes muros, había palomas, símbolos de la paz, soles, lunas, animales, niños corriendo, la lengua de los "Rolling Stones", el submarino de "The Beatles", había una épica recreación de la canción de "Led Zeppelin", "Stairway to heaven", había música plasmada en cada mural. Los vidrios y las puertas eran coloridos, y al parecer el suelo y los casilleros no eran la excepción a la regla: el suelo tenían una especie de pintura colorida con líneas y los casilleros habían sido personalizados por fuera por cada alumno. Había postes en los pasillos, junto a cada aula con una computadora y unos auriculares, claramente para escuchar música, las aulas, por lo que se veían desde afuera estaban personalizadas a cada materia.

Una de ellas, tal vez la más grande, con puertas dobles, era la que sobresalía: el aula de música.

Zach pensó que había muerto y que había caído en el cielo.

-Oh Dios…-murmuró y luego una voz femenina detrás suyo lo hizo saltar.

-No se ve todo tan bonito cuando hay ochocientos alumnos dando vueltas y gritando.

Cuando se giró vio a una hermosa mujer de piel oscura, vestida con una pollera ajustada y una camisa suelta en colores claros. De no ser gay, Zach hubiera babeado, pero el hecho de no ser heterosexual, solo le hizo apreciar la belleza de la hermosa dama.

-No lo creo, sería mejor.-dice el componiéndose en un instante.- Soy…

-Zachary Quinto, el nuevo profesor de música.-le corta ella y le extiende una mano.- Zoe Uhura.-le sonríe.

Zach le estrecha la mano y le devuelve el gesto.

-¿Ya soy famoso aquí?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-Cualquiera que se arriesgue a dar clases de música aquí es famoso.-le dijo ahora con una sonrisa triste y mira una vidriera en la punta del pasillo, llena de flores y velas eléctricas.

_Ah…_ Spock pensó _eso…_

El año anterior, en el salón de música habían muerto cinco alumnos a causa de un profesor estresado y una pistola en su mano. Al parecer el colorido predio tenía una mancha roja en uno de los salones.

Camina hacia el vitral y su corazón se aprieta en su pecho al ver las fotos de cinco niños hermosos y sonrientes que ya no recorrerían los pasillos del hermoso colegio.

Abigaíl Swan, Libby Hudson, Amelia Shork, Lucas Daves y David Kirk.

Frunció el ceño cuando leyó el nombre del niño rubio de ojos azules de unos doce años.

-¿Es uno de los nietos del Senador George Kirk?-preguntó con voz algo temblorosa.

Zoe, a su lado asintió.

-Su padre es Christopher Kirk, es un idiota, pero no se merecía perder a uno de sus hijos.-suspira.- la madre de los niños se suicidó unos meses después de haberlos dado a luz, cuando Chris decidió salir de closet, Carol era… una mujer egoísta y solo pensaba en el dinero de Kirk.-su voz suena resentida.- dejó una carta echándole la culpa a Chris y a los bebés por su muerte…

-Oh, Dios…-repitió, pero esta vez con horror.

-Recuerdo que la ciudad explotó y por dos meses no dejaron a Christopher tranquilo, así que se fue a Londres con los niños y volvió hace cinco años…-sonríe tristemente viendo la foto de David.- David era un gran niño, apasionado de la música y el teatro, el mejor en todas sus clases… fue un gran golpe perderlo.

Zach asintió.

-¿Tiene hermanos?

Zoe frunció el ceño.

-Leela es su hermana melliza fraternal.-le dice.- una buscaproblemas… dicen que fue ella quien hizo perder los estribos al profesor… y él le iba a disparar a ella, pero su hermano se puso en frente justo a tiempo.

Zach, de repente, sintió un golpe de ira hacia Zoe. ¿Cómo se atrevía a respaldar y contar esos rumores de una niña? ¿Cómo podía resentir a una niña que había perdido a su hermano?

-Rumores que no son ciertos.-dijo una voz gruñona a su costado y Zach casi muere de un infarto al ver de repente, a un hombre de complexión ancha, muy apuesto y de ojos marrones.- No sé por qué los dispersas, Uhura.

Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron de hielo.

-Pues Francis y su grupo estuvieron allí, ellos dijeron que era verdad.-soltó la mujer algo ruborizada.

El doctor la ignoró y se volvió a él.

-Mira, no te conozco, pero no creas lo que los demás dicen. Leela es una niña dulce y a pesar de ser terriblemente inquieta, es una niña buena y amaba a su hermano y a su familia.-le dijo con voz firme.- cuando la veas, probablemente querrá espantarte, pero se paciente y conocerás a la niña que esconde bajo sus capas de problemas.-Mira a Zoe nuevamente.- parece que en este colegio hay paz y amor cuando no hay tolerancia…

Zach asintió con firmeza.

-Prometo encontrar a Leela- dijo ya fascinado con la historia de la niña.

Una leve sonrisa iluminó el rostro del hombre, que estiró su mano.

-Leonard Urban, profesor de gimnasia y primeros auxilios.

Zach estrechó su mano con fuerza.

-Zach Quinto, profesor de Música y teatro.-se presentó.- dime Spock.

Los ojos de Leonard se abrieron ampliamente y soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos, Spock, tenemos una reunión y personas a las que agradar.

Esa noche, en la reunión conoció a, al menos, cincuenta profesores, de los cuales, solo les agradó unos pocos: Simon Scott, profesor de mecánica, el joven Anton Chekov, profesor de física, ciencias y álgebra, John Sulu, profesor de química, biología y ciencias botánicas en el club de las plantas y , a pesar de la charla anterior, a Zoe Uhura, profesora de letras e idiomas –francés, español y portugués.

-Cada viernes nos reunimos en el bar Klingon,-le dijo Sulu saliendo con el del enorme colegio.- estás invitado y este viernes tendremos la despedida de vacaciones…-dijo con un tono que sonaba de luto.

Zach sacó las llaves de su auto y sonrió.

-Claro, iré, no es como si a mi perro le importase que lo deje solo en casa.

John soltó una carcajada y luego de intercambiar saludos, se fue en su Honda. Él estaba metido en el auto, cuando unos golpecitos en la ventana le hicieron soltar un grito no tan masculino. Claro que a Leo esto le pareció por demás de gracioso.

-¡¿Por qué no te anuncias?! ¿¡De hecho, cómo haces para aparecerte sin que nadie te escuche, demonios?!-soltó apenas bajó el vidrio, para escuchar las sonoras carcajadas de Leo.

-Oh, diablos… -decía entre risas el castaño.- ¡tendrías que haber visto tu cara! –se mofó e imitó su expresión y no, el nunca haría pucheros. Spock rodó los ojos y lo miró impaciente por ir a casa y comer algo.- Oye, te venía a avisar algo…

-Si es por lo de Klingon, John ya me dijo.

Leo negó.

-Escucha, Zoe es una chica genial y bonita, pero saca conclusiones apresuradas y si no quieres verte en incomodidades, yo le diría que eres gay antes de que comience a soñar en un romance épico.-le dijo y Zach lo miró boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro incrédulo de Leo.

-Amigo, mi mejor amigo es gay y cada vez que salimos a un bar juntos apostamos quien es gay y quien no… y déjame decirte, siempre gano yo.-le contó y le golpeó la cabeza con palmadas de perro.- solo quería avisarte eso y que hoy por la tarde hay un festival de música en el parque, si quieres puedes ir con tu perro…(o can? Mascota? Es que ya dijiste perro antes con las palmadas, pero igual esta bien.)

Zach le sonrió agradecido y luego de arreglar la hora y el lugar de encuentro, sacó su auto del estacionamiento del colegio y salió a su departamento, en donde lo recibió un alegre Noah.

-Sé que me amas por la comida, pero yo te quiero igual.-le dijo viéndolo comer felizmente.

Luego de almorzar algo liviano, miró su reloj y decidió vestirse ya que había quedado con Leo a las dos y solo tenía media hora.

Luego de ponerse un par de jeans claros que hacían su trasero verse genial, una remera a rayas rojas y blancas con escote en V, un par de zapatillas cómodas, su bonito sombrero y sus anteojos de sol, salió del departamento con un feliz Noah que respiraba aire exterior por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

Se metió en el auto luego de meterlo (meter) a Noah y manejó diez manzanas hasta el enorme y colorido parque, en donde se podían ver carpas, carteles, banderines y de donde provenía música alegre.

Aparcó a una distancia considerable, sacó a Noah y luego de asegurarlo con su correa, caminó hacia la carpa roja y azul de la que Leo le había hablado.

-¡Hey, Zach!-era Simón que venía con dos niños de su mano.- ellos son mis delincuentes, Kyle y Chiara, chicos díganle hola al señor Spock.-Los dos castaños le sonrieron y le dieron entusiasmados besos en la mejilla luego de correr hacia una castaña de cabello largo que lo saludó a la distancia.-Ella es mi esposa, Harriet, está atendiendo los juegos de memoria en esa carpa.

Spock sonrió y estudió todo a su alrededor.

Había, al menos, diez carpas con escenarios y puestos de juegos de carnaval desparramados por todo el lugar, la gente iba y venía, hablando entusiasmada.

En algunos escenarios había obras de teatro, con niños sentados en el suelo viendo atentamente, en otra chicos tocando alguna que otra pieza con instrumentos delicados como violín o saxo, luego teatro de títeres, obras para mayores y música de folklore.

En la carpa en donde se veía a Leo, había un grupo de chicas bailando y cantando "Wannabe" y a pesar de no oírse mal, no le gustaba el estilo de música de las "Spice Girls".

-¡Ellas fueron las "Chicas Cheehtah"!-anunció el presentador, que no era otro que John, ahora en el escenario.- Ahora, disfrutemos un pequeño corte, para luego tener a… ¡LOOOS DESPLAZADOS!

La gente comenzó a gritar entusiasmado y la líder de las Chicas Cheehtah miró al público con fastidio antes de bajar con pasos de niña caprichosa hacia el suelo.

-Oh, ven vamos a ayudar a Leo y luego a disfrutar un rato de esos geniales chicos.-dijo Simón y lo llevó del brazo.

Cuando Leo lo vio, saludó con su mano y lo invitó a ir detrás del mostrador.

-Creí que no vendrías…-dijo y señaló entusiasmado al escenario.- Bienvenido a la carpa Mandala.

Spock sonríe ampliamente al ver todo tal y como era el estilo Mandala, colores por todos lados y música en el aire.

-Es grandiosa.- le felicita.- hay comida, juegos, música, exposiciones… es… espectacular…

Leo se encoge de hombros.

-Hacemos esto en la apertura y clausura del ciclo escolar…-le explica- la verdad es que la de fin de clases es mejor, los niños tienen más ganas de que todo se termine y le ponen más entusiasmo, las de estas fechas son más desordenadas...

La verdad es que no se imagina algo mejor que lo que veía, pero asiente igualmente, mirando hacia el escenario, un grupo de seis chicos acomodándose.

-¿Y ellos?

Leo sigue su mirada y sonríe cálidamente.

-Son los niños que si te aman, te defenderán a muerte y si te odian… bueno, te harán querer renunciar…-su sonrisa se volvió triste.- David era el líder del grupo…

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Y su hermana?-preguntó con curiosidad.

La mirada de Leo se volvió triste también.

-Pues… Leels… -soltó un suspiro.- siempre se ha sentido bajo la sombra de su hermano… Dave, ese niño era genial en la música y en lo que se proponía… A Leels le ha costado más por su enfermedad…

Piensa un segundo y luego recuerda el legajo de la muchacha. THDA.

-Oh, claro…-dijo y prestó atención a la chica castaña de cabellos cortos, bajita, parada frente al micrófono, con una guitarra de todos colores en sus manos.

-Ella es Angela Mosby, era la mejor amiga de Dave… ella es la guitarrista, y por lo que veo, será quien tome la voz principal… es bastante extraña, pero es muy dulce… -Leo señaló a un chico de limpia piel tostada y cabello corto y negro.- el de la batería es Lenin Moss, es un muchacho alegre, de los que siempre sonríen y que les gusta la fiesta… ella es Romina Harrison,

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el juez Harrison?-preguntó con curiosidad viendo a la morena pelilarga que movía la pandereta de un lado al otro.

-Es su padre, de hecho, -le informó.- casi todos los que van a Mandala son hijos de gente importante… ella, por ejemplo, es la hija de uno de los monstruos del petróleo en Texas, su nombre es Sonia Gillian, es la mayor, y este año se gradúa, pero ama a sus amigos y era algo así como la hermana mayor de Dave…-la muchacha de cabello marrón le sonreía a otra chica de piel tostada y cabellos largos y negros y un cuerpo de infarto que parecía de la misma edad.- ella es Milena Lopez, sobrina del director de Mandala, sus padres son colombianos, dueños de una licorería muy grande allí, ella se vino a Enterprise luego de unos problemas con ellos…

Asiente y luego su mirada se ve clavada en un conocido rubio de ojos azules, quien, le regresa la mirada con curiosidad, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Despega un segundo la vista del Adonis, para clavarla en la pequeña muchacha rubia abrazada a él, con los mismos expresivos ojos y el rostro tan bonito como el de él.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó con voz algo estrangulada.

El rubio, que presume es Chris Kirk, iba caminando hacia ellos con su pequeña rubia agarrada a su cintura.

-Oh, esos son Chris Kirk y la pequeña Leela…-dijo Leo entusiasmado.- ¡Chris! ¡Leels!

-¡Bones!-exclamó el rubio y lo abrazó cortamente.- Leela, saluda al tío Bones…

La muchachita le sonrió a Leo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Diablos, extrañaba tenerlos en casa…-les dijo Leo.-ah, el es Zach Quinto, pero refiere que le digan Spock…

Y Zachary "Spock" Quinto, siente que su vida cambiaría por completo, cuando dos pares de ojos azules se volvieron hacia el de forma instantánea.

-Uh…-fue su elocuente saludo. Aclaró su garganta y sonrió nerviosamente.- Hola…

Chris le sonrió tímidamente.

-Hola, Chris Kirk…-le estiró a mano que Zach estrechó.- es un gusto conocerte, Spock, hoy Bones y Scotty no podían para de hablar de lo genial que eres…

Leo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es cierto…-se vuelve a Zach.- no que no seas genial, Zach, lo eres, pero no hablé de ti así como el idiota lo sugiere…-se detiene y suelta un suspira- Leels, saluda al señor Spock, él sabe mucho de música y será quien te enseñe…

La niña se soltó de su padre y lo analizó con el ceño fruncido y mirada ilegible. Luego de unos segundos, su expresión cambió por completo y lo miró con una sonrisa suave.

-¿Usted será mi nuevo profesor de música?-preguntó con curiosidad. Spock, un poco sorprendido por la confianza de la niña, asintió. La rubia se giró y miro a su padre.- papi, lo encontré…

Spock se volvió a mirar a Chris que se había sonrojado profundamente y que no dijo nada, luego miró a Leo, que luchaba por no reírse de su cara. Fastidiado con el mutismo de los otros dos, sonrío suavemente a la niña y le estrecho la mano.

-Y yo te encontré a ti….

Bien, ya saben, si quieren un Kirk y un Spock bajo el árbol para navidad, dejen un review…

Saludos!

Talula!


	2. Zoe enfrenta la realidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones, La trama, es enteramente salida de mi cerebro, en cambio. Los nombres son de Roddenberry y de los propios personajes, pero sus almas son mías, al igual que mis amados Desplazados.

Summary: EL Prof. Zachary "Spock" Quinto, nunca pensó que dar clases sería tan estresante, sobretodo cuando conoce a los Desplazados, que Junto a el hermoso Chris Kirk, se unen en su lucha por la igualdad sexual contra una sociedad intolerante. Ah, y no se olviden de la música!

Advertencias- No, mejor dicho- AVISOS: Estos es un abosulutafukingmente asqueroso AU, así que no quiero protestas. Spock será más… Zach que Spock y Jim… Jim y Chris no son muy diferentes, así que no les molestará. Esto es un slash fic, por lo que, amigo impresionable, homofóbico o lo que sea, cierra esta pestaña y lee cenicienta o un spuhura –Dios, si hasta el nombre se oye mal.

Capítulo 2: En el cual Zoe descubre que Zach es gay y que, definitivamente, no lo puede conquistar.

-Entonces…-comenzó Chris mientras escuchaban "Loser like me" interpretada por los Desplazados.- eres nuevo en la ciudad… ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora?

Zach, que intentaba con toda su fuerza concentrarse en las notas de la melodía y no en los labios rosados de Chris alrededor de esa estúpida salchicha, carraspeó y le dio un mordisco a su manzana acaramelada.

-Pintoresca y… no lo se… me hace sentir bien…-le responde sin saber como explicar la sensación cálida que tiene estando allí, en ese parque, rodeado de risas y gente simpática y no tan simpática.

Chris suelta una risita entre dientes.

-Espera una semana y luego me dices, ¿Si? Esta ciudad puede ser un infierno también…

Y al ver la amargura en sus ojos, Spock recuerda lo que le contó Zoe de la madre de los hijos de Chris y su salida del closet.

Por eso decide tantear el terreno.

-Mientras no haya homofóbicos, creo que estaré bien…-y si, gran error, porque el rostro de Chris se cerró por completo, pero sus ojos lo miraban con terror.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Eres Gay.-estatizó el rubio con voz restringida.- Pero… Zoe dijo… ella dijo…

Spock frunció el ceño y lo miró confundido. Se habían encontrado con Zoe y el resto del plantel de profesores hacía una hora y vio que la mujer morena se lo había llevado a Chris hacia un lado, pero nunca supo que habían hablado ya que la música estaba muy alta.

-¿Qué te dijo Zoe?-preguntó con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, porque ya se imaginaba de que había ido la conversación.

Chris, algo sonrojado, lo miró por entre sus pestañas y Zach pensó en margaritas, abejas, palomas y flores para que su desatendido "amigo", no se metiera en la charla.

-Dijo, y cito: Aléjate de Zach, le gusto, me gusta y quiero tener una cita con el.-le relató poniendo voz más aguda y arqueando una ceja de forma divertida.

Zach soltó una carcajada sonora y comenzó a reír con Chris.

-Las mujeres son territoriales…-pudo decir Zach luego de que sus risas subsistan.- pobre Zoe, nunca creí que se ilusionaría… ¡Por Dios, hace seis horas que nos conocemos!

Chris alzó una ceja y lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, con una mirada intensa que lo hizo temblar y pensar en Barney… _Barney es un dinosaurio, que vive en nuestra mente, cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente… Barney es un dinosaurio que vive debajo de un puente, fuma marihuana y le pega a la gente… _Uh, bueno, eso no era exactamente Barney, pero cualquier cosa para que su estúpido Pene no preste atención.

-Bueno, estéticamente eres apetecible…

Y ok, de nuevo… Barney, piensa que haría Barney… _Te quiero yo, y tu a mi, ábreme las piernas y correte en mi… con un fuerte blowjob y un beso te diré, este orgasmo es para tii… _¡BARNEY NO HARIA ESO!

-Uh… -fue su elocuente respuesta y gracias a Dios, (gracias, gracias, graaacias a Dios) llegó la pequeña Leela con una manzana acaramelada en una mano y un peluche deforme violeta en la otra.- ¡Leela!-dijo en un tono más agudo de lo normal y se acuclilló frente a ella y miró el peluche.- ¿ES un animal?

La niña, con una sonrisa, negó.

-Es un peluche que inventé en la carapa de peluches…-le contó.- y su nombre es Señor Spock.

El se sonrojó emocionado porque una niña, que había conocido hace dos horas, ya le había puesto su nombre –o sobrenombre- a su peluche. La hermosa y dulce niña de un apuesto gay. Había sido bueno en su otra vida.

-Oh… gracias?-preguntó y la niña sonrió más amplio y dejó un beso en su mejilla.- ¿Quieres ir a la carpa de los libros? Tu padre me contó que te gusta Harry Potter…

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron ampliamente.

-¡SIIII! –sin preguntar lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la carpa verde con estrellas.

Chris los siguió por detrás con una enrome sonrisa que combinaba con la suya y la de Leela.

-¿Me lees, Señor Spock?-preguntó la pequeña dándole un libro titulado "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo".

-Claro que si, Leela.-le sonrió y se sentó en un sillón con la atenta niña inquieta sentada en el almohadón gigante a sus pies. Y Zach se sorprendió al verla tan atenta, el THDA, quitaba la atención y creaba hiperactividad cerebral, pero la niña se mantuvo quieta y lo miraba atentamente. También, por las siguientes horas, Zach se dio cuenta de algo más: Leela no se comportaba como todo los niños de su edad, parecía infantil, como una niña de siete u ocho años.

-Antes era como el resto de los niños…-le contó Chris sentado junto a él en un banca, luego de que él se decidiera a preguntar.- Cuando sucedió lo de Dave…-el rubio cerró los ojos, su rostro, de repente lleno de dolor y Zach, una vez más, se golpeó por ser tan indiscreto.

-Lo siento, Chris, no tiene que contarme eso…-le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Chris abrió los ojos y lo miró casi con ternura.

-No, tienes que saber… le caes bien a Leels y si vuelve al colegio, serás su profesor.-le aseguró poniendo una de sus manos, sobre la que el tenía en su hombro.- ella era una niña más… ella… desde que comenzó el colegio estuvo luchando por ser buena a nivel académico… pero también causó uno que otro dolor de cabeza… -sonrió tristemente y Zach le apretó la mano.- luego de haber visto… lo que le sucedió a su hermano… estuvo tres días en una especie de catatonia… no comía, no jugaba, no hablaba… simplemente se quedaba tirada en su cama o donde la coloquemos... mis padres, Papá y Chris, su esposo, me ayudaron mucho y Leela salió de esa condición… pero cambió mucho… ya no se separaba de mi o de sus abuelos, no volvió a tocar el piano.. y ella amaba el piano… y, se volvió… una niña otra vez…

Zach miró a la pequeña que jugaba con Leo frente a ellos con Noah y un frisbee y frunció el ceño.

-¿Tuviste opinión médica?-preguntó.

Chris bufó.

-A los mejores, los peores… y todos me dijeron que saldría de esa coraza ella misma… que es una mecanismo de autodefensa por el shock y la muerte de su hermano.-le contó y al final le dio un último apretón a s mano y la dejó caer.- Lamento haberte arruinado la tarde con mis historias melodramáticas…

Zach negó lentamente, con su cabeza trabajando a cien millas por segundo.

-No, no, de hecho, es bueno que me lo hayas dicho, así tendré a que prepararme cuando Leela sea mi alumna.-le dijo, pero su mente estaba distraída, ya ideando un plan.- Gracias por compartir esto, es decir, me conociste hoy hace tres horas y aún así me cuentas esto…

El rubio soltó una risa adorable y Spock admiró su cuello y su rostro iluminado.

-Lo se, es extraño para mi también, pero… mis instintos dicen que eres bueno y confiable… y que…-se detuvo y lo miró pensativo.

-¿Que tendremos una gran aventura?-inquirió él, esperando una risa en respuesta.

La sonrisa que el ojiazul es genuina y le calienta el corazón.

-Si, Zach, algo me dice que tendremos una gran aventura.

-Treinta y siete…-dijo Chris y Zach soltó una pequeña risita nuevamente, sin voltear a ver lo que su amigo espiaba por sobre su hombro.- treinta y ocho, wow, Zach, antes por lo menos lo hacía cada varios minutos, ahora es cada cinco segundos…

Zach sacudió la cabeza y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo con su mano abierta, a lo que el reaccionó de forma melodramática y tuvo que hacer un pucherito.

-No seas malo con Zoe, ella es una buena chica…-le regañó y Chris volvió a sonreír.- tendría que hablar con ella sobre el tema de que soy gay y todo eso, ¿No?

Chris bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, vamos, déjame divertirme un rato más...-le pidió y Zach se vio tentado en aceptar, pero le rodó los ojos y con una sonrisa se fue caminando hacia donde estaba Zoe, hablando con la enfermera del colegio, Christtie Chappel, quienes al verlo, sonrieron como tontas y le hicieron señas para que se acerque y Zach suspiró y puso su "Gay Mode On".

-Oh, Zoe, Christine, se ven grandiosas… -les miró los zapatos y no se sonrojó al reconocerlos de una revista que había leído en el aeropuerto- Amo los zapatos de YMS, sobre todo los de la última colección, mi mejor amiga, Ruby, los tiene a todos, es una compradora compulsiva…-lucha por no reírse por la cara de sorpresa de las dos.- pero la chica del aviso publicitario en Cosmo, tiene celulitis… la conocí en el New York Fashion Week…

Las dos mujeres abrían y cerraban sus boca como peces. Leo, detrás de ellas, reía silenciosamente, John no era tan disimulado y estaba a punto de caer de la silla de la risa.

-Si, ¿Sabes de moda? ¿Fuiste a la semana de la moda en Nueva York?-preguntó Zoe con un reborde nervioso en la voz, a pesar de que se había recuperado, y sonreía.

-Y a Milán, acompaño a mi madre y aprovecho ese tiempo para ponerme al tanto de las nuevas modas, para mujeres, a veces es muy, muy exagerado, pero para hombres, tiene cosas interesantes y que se pueden utilizar en un día común…-se encogió de hombros.- Mis marc…-No sintió la presencia de Chris hasta que el no se acercó por detrás y pone ambas manos en su cadera, acercándolo a su cuerpo, para apretar su espalda contra su pecho. Y su cerebro se rompió.

-¿Sus vestidos son Dior?-preguntó el rubio inocentemente.- me gustan, solo que tienen mucho brillo para un lugar tan normal, ¿A quienes pensaban deslumbrar, picaronas?

Los ojos marrones de Zoe se volvieron al rubio, y luego a Zach y luego al rubio y una gota de comprensión cayó en su rostro.

-¿Eres Gay?-preguntó sin ton, ni son.

Chris, detrás suyo se tensó y Zach lo vió revisar el lugar, a ver si oídos ajenos habían escuchado.

-¿Puedes no anunciarlo a todo el mundo? ¡Sabes como es esta ciudad sobre esos temas!-le dice con voz para nada amigable y Zach se giró un poco y lo miró.

-Tranquilo, Chris, nadie la escuchó.-le dice con una sonrisa dudosa. Y luego se giró a Zoe y le ofreció una sonrisa amable.- si, soy gay de hecho lo tengo asumido desde los diez años…-le contó y detrás de él, Chris seguía tenso.- no sería la primera vez que me dicen o hacen algo por ello, Chris…

Los ojos azules del rubio y los del resto se clavaban en él.

-Oh…-murmuró Zoe.- no pareces gay…-se sonrojó más al recibir las miradas incrédulas de Chris y el mismo.- es decir, no es que haya un modelo de gay, pero… hummm… ¡Benedddict!-soltó mirando detrás de ellos dos.

-Mierda…-murmuró Chris a su lado y se giró, pero lo giró a él también, para que quede pegado a su lado.- Benedict…

Un castaño de ojos claros y facciones extrañas y conocidas, se encaminó a ellos con una sonrisa que podía ser calificada como malévola, que se volvió una mueca, al ver a Chris agarrado a Zach.

-Hola a todos…

Y entonces ahí es cuando Zach lo reconoció.

-¡Tu!-bramó con el ceño fruncido y quiere avanzar, pero Chris lo detuvo.

Benedict lo mira algo sorprendido, pero luego, al parecer, lo reconoció.

-¿Zachy? –preguntó con voz indudablemente molesta.- ¿Spock Quinto?

Zach asiente y quieres escupirlo en el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas chicos para drogar y llevártelos a la cama?-preguntó entre dientes, recordando esos terribles momentos, cuando tenía catorce años y había ido a un colegio en Londres de intercambio.

El rostro de Bennedict iba del blanco al rojo.

-Éramos chicos, hacíamos estupideces…-le dijo y no fingió su tono despectivo.

Zcah quiere golpearlo y matarlo, pero Chris aún lo sostiene por los brazos.

-Tú tenías dieciocho, maldito asqueroso bastardo…-le gruñó y sintió ser tirado hacia atrás.- ¿Qué haces, Chris?

El rubio, sin soltarlo, se despidió de los demás, tomó sus chaquetas, tiró unos dólares sobre la barra y los sacó del bar. Zach lo siguió algo picado, porque podría estar golpeando a su agresor, pero Chris era bueno y no quiso perder su amistad por su carácter.

-Mira, se que quieres comerlo a masticadas, y por lo que dijiste, se lo merece, pero aquí Bennedict es un ciudadano modelo, ¿Entiendes? Su padre es el juez Harrison y puede meterte en grandes problemas…-le dijo el rubio cuando se hubieron subido a su Prius. Chris le había pasado a buscar para ir al bar, para su mayor sorpresa.

Y Zach entendió.

-¿El juez Harrison? ¿El homofóbico?-preguntó y recordó la cantidad de veces que el tipo había salido en televisión en protesta ante las aceptaciones del matrimonio igualitario en los diferentes estados. Incluso, una vez había dicho que al estado de Star Trek, nunca llegarían a cometerse tales pecados, y "que los maricas se hundan en el fango". Zach había odiado un poco más al tipo.

-Ese mismo.-Chris encendió el auto y sacudió su cabeza tristemente.- Romi, su hija menor, es bisexual… creo que el tipo la odia… un día Dave la llevó a casa golpeada… luego me enteré escuchando detrás de la puerta, que el idiota la había golpeado porque ella había dicho que le gustaban también las chicas… el tipo es un religioso extremista..

Zach suspiró tristemente.

-Hay gente de religión que cree que puede juzgar a los demás y no miran lo que dejan en su propio retrete…-murmura sacando su celular para ver saludos de Leo y de John, que también agregó un "usen mucho lubricante".- Gracias por sacarme de problemas, Chris, eres un buen amigo…

El rubio lo miró de reojo y sonrió suavemente.

-Hey, Leels confía en ti, y eso es muy difícil… se que puedo confiar en ti si prometiste que "encontrarías a Leela"-dijo.

-Ese Leo es un bocazas…-rodó los ojos.

-No está bien, me alegro que me lo haya dicho, en caso contrario, tal vez no hubiera preparado para encontrarme con un tipo como tu sino para uno como Harrison.-le confesó y Zach tuvo que reír.

-Bien, le enviaré flores a Leo.-le dijo y vió que había llegado a su casa.- Gracias por el viaje y, a pesar de todo, he tenido una buena noche…

Chris besó su mejilla y se alejó sonrojado. Zach, por un segundo, sintió que su corazón se detuvo, y luego se desbocó.

-De nada, Zach, y he pasado una noche genial, gracias por acompañarme.

Zach le guiñó un ojo y salió del Prius azul y luego de saludar, vio el automóvil alejarse calle abajo.

Entró a su casa y luego de ponerse su pijama, se tiró a su cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

-_Ch-ch-ch-changes…_-canturreó haciendo lugar para Noah en el colchón.- _Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes, turn and face the strange, Ch-ch-changes, don't want to be a richer one, Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes, turn and face the strange, Ch-ch-changes, just gonna have to be a different one, time may change me, but I can't trace time_…-se acurruca hacia adentro de la cama y suspire antes de cerrar los ojos y pensar que si, se enfrentaría a cientos de cambios, pero bienvenidos sean.

Notas:

Canción: Changes de Butterfly Boucher.

No me lancen tomates, esto es un capi de transición y es más o menos, el trigger de todo el resto de la cosas que vana suceder… además, tuvimos pre- Pinto, no les parece genial? Mis amados trekkies entendieron la referencia al apellido Harrison y a la presencia de Ben allí? A los no trekkies, pregunten en privado y yo les respondo.

Bien, en el próximo cap, respondo los reviews y…. AL FIN TENDREMOS EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES! Y Los desplazados! No meteremos en sus historias personales, la aparición de un grupo llamado "Los Venganza" y sus macabros fines y bueno, ¿Quieren saber por qué murió Dave, por qué un profesor llevaría un arma al colegio y se la agarraría con la hija de un homosexual reconocido? Dejen reviews y lo sabrán en los próximos caps…

Gracias Totales.

Talula, de PP&MCO.


	3. Canción y enigma

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones, La trama, es enteramente salida de mi cerebro, en cambio. Los nombres son de Roddenberry y de los propios personajes, pero sus almas son mías, al igual que mis amados Desplazados.

Summary: EL Prof. Zachary "Spock" Quinto, nunca pensó que dar clases sería tan estresante, sobretodo cuando conoce a los Desplazados, que Junto a el hermoso Chris Kirk, se unen en su lucha por la igualdad sexual contra una sociedad intolerante. Ah, y no se olviden de la música!

Advertencias- No, mejor dicho- AVISOS: Estos es un abosulutafukingmente asqueroso AU, así que no quiero protestas. Spock será más… Zach que Spock y Jim… Jim y Chris no son muy diferentes, así que no les molestará. Esto es un slash fic, por lo que, amigo impresionable, homofóbico o lo que sea, cierra esta pestaña y lee cenicienta o un spuhura –Dios, si hasta el nombre se oye mal.

NOTA: Bien, como prometí, Los reviews:

Romi: Cariño, gracias por leer esto aunque no entiendas un carajo. Te quiero también y prometo explicarte todo… lo Juro! Incluso por qué tu padre es malévolo! Y por qué tu hermano es Khan! Gracias por tu apoyo, amo que mis desplazados me lean!

Maria: Gracias por leerme, mi querida amiga, eres un sol. Y, de seguro te pediré ayuda, presta atención a mis mensajes… si me ayudas a desendiablar a mi hija, entonces, me puedes ayudar con esto, no?

Spock: Rayos, mi querido niño, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que leas esto, incluso que lo computes en tus circuitos… es muy importante para mi y eres bueno para mi hijo. Y tu madre estaría orgullosa por lo que has logrado.

Jimmy: Te abrazaré, apretaré tus mejillas y te acariciaré el cabello hasta que me canse, hijo mío. Es hermoso que estés orgullosa de mi, tanto como yo lo estoy de ti. Te adoro, hermoso rubio idiota.

Bones/Blainnie: Me alegra que te guste, mi viejo amigo. Además de cuidar a mis dos chicos, eres encantador y lees mis historias, gracias, muchacho, actualizaré pronto, lo prometo.

Sofii: Chiquita, primero, deberías irte a dormir temprano… y segundo: diablos, gracias, muchacha! Sigue leyendo, y ya te vas a leer… insistente que sos… ¬¬

Y bien, lean! OS ORDENOOOO LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE ME HA COSTADO 24 HORAS DE MI VIDA! (si contamos las horas que estuve sentada frente a la compu, claro)

Con amor, Talu.

Capítulo 3: En la que Zach se da cuenta de que no todo está perdido y los enigmas comienzan.

Lo había hecho decenas de veces, pero siempre le sucedía lo mismo. Las manos le transpiraban y sentía que su corbata informa estaba mal arreglada, que se había puesto mucho gel en el cabello, que sus anteojos estaban torcidos, que su chaleco estaba manchado, que su camisa fuera de sus pantalones y que estaba sin pantalones. Pero luego de mirarse por enésima vez, se sentó en la punta del escritorio del hermoso y enorme salón de música, esperando a sus alumnos, quienes eran nada más y nada menos que los desplazados y su hermosa Leels –había pasado el Domingo con Chris, Leo,, una joven llamada Gaila y la pequeña, en el lago, para disfrutar los últimos días de calor…. Y a un Chris en speedos-, por lo que se sentía un poco menos aterrado y más emocionado, sin dejar de sentirse nervioso –lo cual llevaría a Sarek a la tumba- y cuando la puerta se abrió y algo pequeño y rubio colisionó con el, casi se muere de un sincope.

-¡Señor Spock!-era Leela, la hermosa y dulce niña, vestida con el Jumper azul con la corbata del mismo color y la camisa blanca y su cabello atado en una coleta baja.- ¡Papi estaba muy contento porque volví a la escuela!-le contó dando saltito sin soltarlo.

Zach dejó un beso en su frente y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-También me alegro que estés a aquí, hermosa….-le dijo sinceramente y luego le dio una palmadita en la espalda, cuando vio que habían entrado el resto de los alumnos y los miraban extraño.- ve a tu asiento, Leela.

La pequeña hizo un pucherito, pero obedeció y se sentó junto a la Sonia Gillian, quien le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, que Leela correspondió con una brillante de las suyas, y pareció derretir a ala adolescente.

-Bien, chicos, ¿Están todos listos?-preguntó y todos asintieron.- Excelente, ¿Han pasado todo la tarjeta por el scanner para notificar su presencia?-preguntó y Leela fue la única que negó. Zach le pidió la tarjeta y pasó en mismo por la ranura, para que el nombre de la niña aparezca en la pantalla de la tablet en la pared.- Bien, si todos estamos listos, voy a presentarme, Soy Zachary Quinto, pero me llaman Zach o Spock, nada de Señor Quinto, así se llama mi abuelo.-y gracias al cielo el chiste funcionó, porque todos soltaron risitas divertidas y se veían más relajados.- vamos a conocernos bien… soy muy bueno con la memoria, y los he visto el jueves a la mayoría cantando o tocando algún instrumento, por eso les voy a pedir que me digan su nombre y el instrumento o parte en la música en la que se especializan, o ambas cosas.-señaló a un niño demasiado pequeño para estar en su clase.- ¿Empiezas tu?

El castaño se puso de pié. El chico no debía de tener más de diez años.

-Mi nombre es Agustín Ferreira, y mi especialidad es la flauta dulce y el arpa.-le dice y se vuelve a sentar.

La niña a su lado, al parecer de la misma edad y probablemente su hermana, lo siguió.

-Me llamo Sofia Ferreira y mi especialidad es el saxo, señor Spock.-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos y cada uno de los alumnos se fueron presentando, hasta que quedaron los famosos Desplazados y Leela.

-Mi nombre es Sonia Gillian y mis dedos fueron dibujados para tocar mi bajo cumbiero… bueno, ellos no me dejan tocar cumbia, -señala a sus compañeros de banda, que ruedan los ojos.- pero yo la amo…

Spock suelta una risita.

-He escuchado ese tipo de música, muy típica en Latinoamérica…-dijo.- ¿Qué cantante o banda escuchas?

Ella amplía su sonrisa.

-Nene malo.-contestó y luego se volvió a sentar, haciendo ponerse de pié a una pelinegra de cabellos largos con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro y parecía no tener una pizca de timidez.

-Mi nombre es Milena Lopez, mi especialidad son los mimos y el violín…-le guiñó un ojo y se sentó con gracia innata.- Y mis asados, señor, son una delicia, dejarían al supérfluo de Gordon Ramsay suplicándome para que le de mis receta…

Ante eso él solo rió y asintió a la otra chica, de cabello más claro, con el rostro semi escondido detrás del mismo.

-Mi nombre es Romina Harrison y toco la pandereta y a veces el charango…-le dijo con voz bajita y sin hacer contacto directo a los ojos.

No la presionó por más información, sabiendo que a los niños traumados, es mejor no molestarlos con detalles de su vida personal.

-Excelente, alguna vez quiero escucharte tocar el charango, la última vez que escuché música con ese instrumento fue hace cinco años, cuando fui a Salta, Argentina…-le dijo con voz suave y los ojos marrones de la chica, al fin miraron a los suyos y sonrió contenta.

-Gracias, profe.-dijo ella con la tonada argentina pegada en cada palabra.

El solo sonrió y ve a la castaña de cabello corto y al chico de cabellos oscuros y rostro sonriente a su lado.

-Mi nombres es Lenin Moss y yo soy quien acaricia la batería…-dijo el joven haciendo mímicas de tocar con sus baquetas multicolores.- también toco el banjo, pero, meh, prefiero el ruido de metal…

-¿El banjo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

EL chico hace un ademán, quitándole importancia.

-Mi padres eran de Tenesse, vivimos allí bastante tiempo y era imposible no saber tocar el banjo…-su tono se vuelve más sureño y simpático.

-Excelente, también quiero escuchar ese banjo.-le dijo y recibió una sonrisa enrome del chico.

Su mirada se posó en la castaña de cabello corto que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

-Angela Mosby, señor Spock…-su tono de voz hace que el título suene a un sobrenombre y sus ojos marrones se tiñen de travesura.- mis dedos están adornados con callos, señor, mi linda Ana es la única dama que toco…-le dice con un acento increíblemente parecido al de Leo, señalando su guitarra pintada en colores que tiene es sus manos.- pero a veces la engaño con el malévolo Gaspar…-señala una hermosa Gibson azul que está en la funda a su lado.

-Wow… talentos y ¿Eres del sur?-preguntó con curiosidad y la chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Sip, de hecho el profesor Urban es mi padre.-le contó. Ante eso queda asombrado. Leo no le había contado nada de eso. Y eran un gran detalle.- mi madre se casó con un idiota y me quitó mi apellido… ahora vivo con Pa, pero no lo se el otoño siguiente…

Asiente algo atontado, pero le sonríe.

-Es un gusto, señorita Urban.-le sonrió y la castaña hizo una especie de asentimiento sureño elegante.

-¿Me toca a mi?-preguntó Leela ansiosa y todos los Desplazados sonrieron con ella.

El hizo un ademán con su mano para que prosiga y ella se puso de pie.

-Mi nombre es Leela Kirk, mi papá se llama Chris, pero usted ya lo conoce, señor Spock…-lo miró con una gran sonrisa.- mis abuelos son Christopher Pike y George Kirk, y trabajan para que sucedan cosas buenas a la gente buena… y toco el piano y canto.

Zach sonrió y miró a su clase en general.

-Bien, como se que todos cantan, según estos informes…-no nombró al anterior profesor por respeto a todos.- vamos a ensayar esta canción y al final de la hora, iremos al estudio a grabarla, necesito a Len, en los tambores, Ange, ve a la guitarra, Liz al bajo, si, Sonia, no pongas esa cara, tu cantarás como el resto. Leels te quiero en el teclado, ¿Está bien?-la niña rubia asintió y se paró tras el órgano.- el resto cantará, sigan la partitura y para el final de la hora, tendremos una canción hecha. -Spock vio con una sonrisa como todos se organizaban y repartió las partituras.- empecemos… Len, empiezas tu, en el tono que está allí, respete todo el mundo el tono y la melodía y saldrá genial.

Estuvieron ensayando dos horas, la mayoría de las veces alguien se salía de tono, pero jamás escuchó a alguien desafinar, ni en las voces ni en los instrumentos, lo cual era genial. Solo esperaba que el resto de los turnos sean iguales.

-Sean, no bajes el tono, prueba con uno más alto, ¿Puedes?-preguntó al chico pelirrojo., que asintió y frunció el ceño en concentración y cantó su parte nuevamente, esta vez en el registro correcto.- ¡Excelente, Sean! ¿Crees que puedas comenzar como voz principal y que tus compañeros se te unan en la segunda estrofa?

El chico, al parecer algo asombrado ante tal sugerencia, asintió entusiasmado.

-Si, Señor Spock.-dijo el chico rubio asintiendo energéticamente.

-¿Señor Spock? Yo creo que Sean no está capacitado para cantar ese registro en un estudio de grabación.-dijo una chica castaña de cabellos largos y ojos verdes.- Gary Mitchell, en cambio, haría una perfecta interpretación.-el chico nombrado asintió en acuerdo. De reojo vio a Sean cambiar su expresión a una máscara de triste aceptación.

Spock frunció el ceño intentando recordar el nombre de la joven. Ah, Francis.

-Escuhé al señor Mitchell, señorita Tyler, por eso es que he decidido poner a Sean como voz principal. Creo que tiene un gran potencial en esa caja fonal.

Las sonrisas de Sean y de Leela, que estudiaba el conflicto en silencio desde su teclado, pudieron haber iluminado el sol.

-¿Vamos a la sala, Señor Spock?-preguntó Sofia, que antes había estado corrigiendo algunos errores en su hermano mellizo Agustín.

-Si, pasen los músicos a la sala 1 y los que cantan a la dos, excepto por ti, Sean, tu vas con los músicos.-todos obedecieron de forma inmediata, incluso Francis y Gary, que murmuraban lo injusto de la situación.

-Hay gente mejor, Tyler, sobrevive.-murmuró Milena pasando junto a ella.

-Bien, comencemos… -le hice una seña al Lenin y el comenzó con la batería y Ange con la guitarra, acompañado por el suave bajo de Liz.

Cuando Sean comenzó a cantar se dio cuenta de que había elegido bien.

-_Todos debemos un día mirar para adentro, para ver, hay que mirar. Llevo mas de dos intentos y no me puedo curar, no me puedo curar._

Las voces de los demás comenzaron a unirse de forma armónica y sinceramente, estaba asombrado por el trabajo de todos.

-_Para salir, no hay que golpear, si nunca fui bien recibido no sé qué hago acá. Hoy me despido de todo, todo lo que me hizo mal, todo lo que me hizo mal… Yo quiero estar a la izquierda del cero, no me analices, no voy a cambiar, yo se que no siempre gana el que pega primero, ¡Pero no sirve, dejarse pegar! _

Sean comenzó un nuevo verso solo, mientras que los chicos en el estudio 2 se calmaban ante la euforia del estribillo.

-_Que frágil es mi mundo de nuevo, esa es la base de mi soledad, ¡Que fácil es señalarme con el dedo!_

-_¡Y yo sin poderte mirar y yo sin poderte mirar! Yo quiero estar a la izquierda del cero, no me analices, no voy a cambiar, yo se que no siempre gana el que pega primero, ¡Pero no sirve, dejarse pegar!_-para cuando terminaron la canción, Zach estaba al borde de las lágrimas al ver a los chicos entusiasmados y riendo.

-Primer clase, un éxito, Señor Spock.-dijo Leela caminando hacia el, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-De hecho, Leels, de hecho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el almuerzo se encontró en la sala de profesores con Anton, Sulu, Leo y Simon, todos leyendo una sección del diario. Anton, la de ciencias, Sulu, la de plantas y diseño exterior, Bones, -sobrenombre que se le pegó gracias a Chris- la política y Scotty, la social.

-¿Leo tu horóscopo de hoy, Spock?-pregunta el escocés con una sonrisa, luego de tragar su sándwich gigantesco en tres bocados y sacar otro de su lonchera.

-No, no me gustan los horóscopos…-dijo sacando su ensalada de su valija. Sintió que lo miraban y alzó la vista, para ver que sus compañeros lo observaban con curiosidad.-¿Qué?

Leo fue el que habló.

-¿Por qué carajos no te gusta el horóscopo?

El rueda los ojos y se pone a revisar un par de cosas desde su Ipad.

-Pues, cuando lees el horóscopo, puedes leer el de tu pareja, ¿No? Imagina que dice: trabajo: tomando decisiones correctas, tendrás éxito. Amor: Hoy conocerás al amor de tu vida…-los mira con una expresión indignada.- Si mi novio me es infiel, de la última forma que quiero enterarme, es por los medios…

Y ante eso, todos se soltaron a reír, incluso el rió un poco.

-Nunca lo había visto de esa forma…-dijo Simon cuando todos se pudieron calmar y luego lanzó el diario adentro de su valija.- diablos, en el horóscopo de mi esposa, decía que debía tomar riesgos en la intimidad… no quiero saber que clase de…

Leo le tapó la boca con una mueca de disgusto.

-Tu vida sexual en tu habitación, Scott, aquí nadie está interesado en la vida sexual de nadie…-los ojos marrones del apuesto profesor se clavaron en él.- excepto…-y tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a él y se hundió en su silla.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Chris el sábado? Oí que tenían una cita…-inquirió Sulu con curiosidad.

Anton se veía como un niño al que lo dejaron entrar a la fábrica de chocolate de Willy Wonka por tiempo ilimitado –y sin los incidentes que en el libro o en las péliculas se describe y sin Ooompa Loompas, porque esos les dan miedo- y lo miró con adoración.

-¿Ustet es el corespondiente dil siñor Kirk?-preguntó.

Zach se sonroja y murmura algo a su ensalada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Simon con curiosidad.

-No sucedió nada… solo fuimos a ver esa banda de jazz, tomamos algo, dimos algunas vueltas por la ciudad y… me llevó a casa… como un caballero…-les contó y de repente le parece extraño, porque esas cosas eran las que le contaba a su amiga Jackie, cuando compartían el piso en NY.

Un bufido desde atrás y la silla siendo corrida junto a él, lo hicieron saltar.

-Chicos, esto es cosa de chicas…-Gaila, con su cabello ultra rojo y su piel se un extraño color verdoso, lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.- cuéntame, Spock, ¿Hicieron Bow-chika-bow-wow?-preguntó demasiado alto y Spock siente su rostro enflamecido.

-¡G-gaila!-protestó. Y de repente recordó algo.- ¡Tu!-señaló a Leo, quien lo miró alarmado.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hice?-preguntó el otro anonadado.

Lo miró con la mejor expresión a nada en su repertorio.

-¿Cuándo me ibas a contar que Angel Mosby es tu hija?-preguntó con voz seria.

El castaño se vio visiblemente tenso.

-Lo de Ange es complicado y no quería sobrepasar líneas… es decir, tu eres su profesor, y yo soy tu amigo y….

-Mentiroso…-murmuró Gaila a mi lado.

Leo la fulminó con la mirada y al ver mi expresión, se desinfló.

-Bien… no se, supongo que lo olvidé y que no quiero ilusionarme con que mi hija estará el resto del año aquí cuando la maldita de su madre puede quitármela…-soltó un gruñido.- ¿Podemos seguir hablando de Zach y Chris?

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día, Zach?-al parecer Gaila quiso sacarlo del pozo antes de meter un pie en el.

Zach no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo.

-La mejor en mis años de clases, claro. Con los chicos de los dos turnos matutinos he grabado un par de canciones.-les comentó y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Bien, has estrenado el estudio de grabación.-le felicitó Scotty con una enorme sonrisa.

Ante eso, Zach se vió atónito.

-¿Tienen un estudio de grabación de dos millones y no lo han usado?-preguntó con su voz una octava más alta.

Leo se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie quiso usarlo, de hecho, las clases de música siempre han sido teóricas, según lo que Angie me ha mostrado.-le comentó comiendo su tortilla de verduras.- Los ensayos de la banda eran en mi garaje o en el de Chris…

Ok, eso explicaba el entusiasmo de los niños cuando entraron.

-Ya quiero escuchar esas canciones, Zach…-dijo John alegre.- ¿Los separaste en grupos? Se que los desplazados no se llevan bien con los…

-Oh, no grabamos juntos, cambié un poco los papeles y nadie tuvo demasiados problemas con ello; de hecho, el chico Sean Rossi ha sido mi estrella del día... y Ange y Len con la guitarra y la batería… y un par de chicos del segundo turno han hecho un dueto fabuloso, cantaron Heroes de David Bowie, y lo hicieron espectacular. Y una chica que cantó Withney Houston con un estilo que jamás había visto en mi vida…-suspiró con cara de soñador.- estoy en el paraíso de la música…

Sus compañeros de mesa soltaron sendas risitas.

-Bien, niña soñadora, nos queda un período para escapar de este lugar, coman y recarguen energía… -dijo Leo con tono de doctor.- ¡Simon eso no es sano!

El resto de la hora del almuerzo se la pasaron hablando y discutiendo, Y a pesar de que se sentía a gusto, sentía una insistente mirada en su persona.

El Profesor de Teología, Frederick Marcus, el tío de Leela. Tembló al ver sus ojos perforar su cráneo.

-¿Un concejo?-dijo la voz de Gaila a su lado.- Ten cuidado con el… el tipo me da mala espina… se dice que…

-Gaila, por favor, son rumores…-le cortó John.

Zach se giró a sus amigos y los miró con curiosidad.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Se rumorea que Fred Marcus estuvo tras el ataque del salón de música…-le contó Anton en voz baja.- de hecho dicen también que forma parte de "Los venganza", un grupo extremista religioso.

Conocía a "Los Venganza". Oh, claro que si, habían sido su tortura durante sus años en el secundario. Había muchos chicos cuyos padres servían a esa facción. Les debía un coma de tres semanas, de hecho.

-Tengo conocimiento de la existencia de ese grupo.-dijo entre dientes.- ¿Si Marcus está dentro entonces no creen que Harrison también? Chris me contó que también extremista…

Leo lo miró puntualmente.

-Zach, escucha, ten cuidado, no quieres saber más. Mantén el perfil bajo, eres mi amigo y no quiero que pases la mierda que pasó Chris… -Zach asintió, pero, por dentro algo se removió.- Mierda, conozco esa expresión… ¿Vas a llegar al fondo de todo esto, cierto?-el solo lo miró.- Bien… -Leo sacudió su cabeza.- Te ayudaré… tendré tu espalda… no solo eres mi amigo, sino que también eres importante para Chris y Leela y no me gustaría que pierdan a alguien más por la idiotez ajena…

-También puedo ayudar, Zach, en lo que sea… de hecho, necesitas hackear algo, estoy a tus pies…-dijo Gaila a su lado.- no estás solo en tu gay Sherlock Holmes momemtum…

John y Anton asintieron en acuerdo con Gaila.

-Bueno, está demás decir que también estoy en esto… sea lo que sea…-dijo Simon deglutiendo su tercer sándwich.- primero, Lass, te convendría hablar con Chris… ese Lass es bueno y querrá saber lo que andas haciendo…

Zach asintió conmovido por el apoyo y terminó su comida en silencio. Miró de reojo a Fred y su mente comenzó a formar un plan.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana después de aquella charla con los chicos, Zach estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Chris, pasando el peso nerviosamente de un pié al otro, mientras esperaba que le abran la puerta.

-¡Leela no corras por las escaleras!-se escuchó el grito de Chris desde adentro y luego unas risitas y de rento la puerta se abrió y se vio con sus brazos llenos del bodoque rubio.

-¡Spockie!-chilló la niña casi aturdiéndolo.

Zach solo rió y entró a la casa, abrazando a Leels con fuerza.

-Hola, mi alumna preferida…-le dijo, provocando unas sonrisa en el rostro de la joven rubia.- hola, mi rubio favorito…-dijo al ver emerger a Chris desde la sala de estar.

Chris se sonrojó adorablemente, pero sonrió de lado.

-Mejor así, porque tu eres mi pelinegro con cejas extrañas favorito…-le dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla y fue el turno de Zach para sonrojarse.

-Soy el único pelinegro de cejas raras que conoces…-repuso entrando a la sala de estar luego de dejar a Leela en el suelo.- y ouuch, no son raras, son estéticamente exóticas… raras son las de mi padre…

-¿Exóticas?-preguntó Leela sentándose en el puff frente a la TV,- también creo que son raras, y si las de tu papá son más raras, entonces las debe tener pintadas de algún color y en forma de corazón…

El rubio soltó una carcajada ante la mirada indignada de Zach.

-Son negras, muchosas y arqueadas hacia arriba…-explicó y revoleó los ojos ante las miradas sorprendidas de los dos rubios.- Pues mi padre es Vulcano, de la tribu de Vulcán, esa pequeña porción de Norteamérica que nadie recuerda, se casó con mi madre, que era luterana y lo juzgaron bastante en el clan, sobretodo cuando me tuvieron a mi y… bueno, salí como salí… -les sonrió divertido- creían corregirme… pobres tontos, me empeoraron…

Chris se acercó a el con los ojos brillando de asombro.

-¿Los vulcanos, esos que reprimen los sentimientos y tienen sexo cada siete años?-preguntó emocionado y Zach lo miró con curiosidad.

-Eso es secreto… ¿Cómo rayos sabes lo del Pon Farr?

Jim le sonríe petulante.

-Papá y su marido Christopher, conocen al Señor Sarek, que ha de se tu padre, ¿Cierto?-Zach asintió- bueno, un día estaba deprimido… bueno, todo lo deprimido que puede llegar a estar, y mis padres le sacaron información sobre su tribu… o mejor dicho, se las gritó entre copas…

Zach intentó imaginarse a su padre gritando esas cosas entre copas, y la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente fue, Imposible, seguido de ilógico.

-Wow…-dijo de verdad impresionado.

-Papi, tengo hambre.-anunció Leela poniendo se de pie, para parase frente a su padre con una expresión que gritaba: quiero esto y lo quiero AHORA.

Zach sonrió e intentó pensar en cómo sería su relación con Leela, si el y Chris… _¡ok, detente, campeón! ¡Piensa en Barney, piensa en Barney… no ese Barney, idiota!_

-Ya está hecho el nuestro pollo con patatas a la francesa y las verduras extrañas de Zach-o.-anunció caminando a la cocina.- ¡Abominable hombre de las cejas, ven aquí, tiene que poner los platos!-gritó Chris desde la cocina, seguido por las risitas de Leels.

-Exóticas, no abominables.-protestó inútilmente entre lamentos.- Bien, abominables rubios de las cocinas, ¿Dónde encuentro todo?

Leela, divertida por el sobrenombre, comenzó a indicarle donde estaba todo con entusiasmo. Quince minutos después, charlaban y comían los deliciosos platos que Chris había cocinado.

-¿Ves que sabe hacer algo en la cocina?-medio susurró Leela mordiendo una pata de pollo.

El solo soltó una risita ante la expresión indignada del rubio mayor.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio, Zach? ¿Buenos niños?-preguntó Chris robándole una patata del plato, a lo que Zach rodó los ojos, por infantil.

-Revoltosos, pero buenos, hemos grabados cinco canciones, claro que necesita correcciones, pero el adelanto los entusiasma…

Leela asintió en acuerdo.

-¡Sean canta genial, papi!-dijo entusiasmada.- Hemos cantado canciones de No te Va Gustar, es una banda Uruguaya, y tiene letras hermosas…-se aclaró la garganta.- _Cómo que tenés que irte si recién te vi llegar, solo me das en un rato lo que tenés para dar… espero sea una broma, aunque en realidad lo entiendo, no querés sinceridad, ni que te siga mintiendo,_

-_¡Se que te vas a las nueve, se que me muero a las diez!_ – se quedó mirando asombrado a Chris. No cantaba bien, pero tampoco lo hacía mal, además, cantó mirándolo a los ojos y sintió que se derretiría en su lugar.

Malditos ojos azules…

-¿Aprobaría una clase, Señor Spock?-preguntó con un tono sugerente.

Por la esquina de su visión, vio a Leela escurrirse fuera de la cocina con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios.

-Debería hacer más trabajos en su garganta, alumno Kirk…-dijo con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal.

Jim sonrió de forma traviesa, tan igual y tan diferente a Leela,

-Oh, profesor, ¿Qué puedo hacer para aprobar su materia?-preguntó con falso tono inocente. Y diablos, diablos, diablos… ¿Qué calor, no? ¿Tal vez debería quitarse el saco?

Paso seguido, se quitó el saco y carraspeó, eso tenía que terminar. Es decir, Dios, siempre había soñado con alguien que le siga la corriente con su extraño fetiche de profesorrecto/alumnotravieso, pero una cocina con una niña mirando tv en la habitación de junto, no era moralmente correcto.

Claro que Spock Junior protestó.

-¿Vamos a juntar todo esto?-preguntó ya poniéndose de pié.

Chris, contrario a todo pronóstico, siguió sonriendo y en silencio le ayudó a juntar la vajilla y a lavarla.

-Papi, tengo sueño…-murmuró Leela desde el sofá.- voy a la cama… -la rubia caminó a Zach y le dio un suave abrazo.- te quiero, Zach…-murmuró y el pelinegro besó sus cabellos y la abrazó contra su pecho unos segundos más.

-También te quiero…-susurró y la soltó.- dile noches noches s tu padre y sueña con los angelitos…

La niña soltó una risita y le dio un beso a su padre y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡Noches, noches, papi!-gritó desde arriba, riendo ante las protestas de Chris de no correr en las escaleras.

Cuando escucharon la puerta del cuarto cerrarse, Zach se vio sentado en el sofá, con un entusiasmado Chris sentado a horcajadas de sus caderas.

-¿Quieres esto?-murmuró el rubio muy cerca de sus labios.

Zach, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se prendía fuego, asintió y en ese instante, surgió hacia adelante y atrapó los suaves y labios rosas del hombre frente a él.

Y Dios, fue puro éxtasis. EL beso no se mantuvo casto por mucho tiempo, lo que al principio fue un roce suave, luego progresó hasta convertirse en un lucha, una batalla de dominio con su lenguas, sus manos explorando con hambre por debajo de la camisa del pelinegro y la camiseta del rubio, que, de un momento para otro, terminaron en el suelo; los ojos de ambos cerrados, los sonidos que soltaban sus gargantas eran atrapados por la boca del otro.

Era pasión, era atracción y era cariño, porque a pesar de ser un beso hambriento, famélico, había trazos de suavidad, de necesidad de conexión.

Unos minutos… una eternidad después, se separaron respirando agitadamente, Zach aprovechó que su boca estaba libre para recorrer con ella el cuello del rubio, morder y lamer lo que se le presentaba frente a los ojos de forma tan generosa y oh, Dios, se sentía el ser humano más afortunado del mundo.

-C-creo que debería irme…-murmuró separándose de Chris con reticencia.

El rubio suspiró y asintió, pero tenía una Jerome sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me masturbaré… y pensaré en ti.-le avisó y Zach soltó una carcajada.

-Amo esa sinceridad…-le dijo premiándolo con un beso en los labios.- Bien, señor Kirk, será mejor que vaya a casa.

Chris, refunfuñando, se puso de pie y le alcanzó su camisa, que había terminado al otro lado del cuarto.

-¿Mañana hacemos algo juntos?-le preguntó el rubio cuando se estaban despidiendo en la puerta, luego de varios besos suaves.

Zach asintió.

-A mi departamento, ¿Si?-sugirió y su ¿Novio?, asintió.

-Genial, y a la noche dejaremos a Leels en la casa de papá así vamos a Klingon y les contamos a todos que al final el chico lindo si se queda con el novio apuesto y sexy al final de la película, sobretodo a Zoe…

Zach se separó de él, luego de darle un largo beso y soltó una risita entre dientes.

-Eres incorregible…-dijo y salió del porche.- entra, hace frío y yo tardo quince minutos en abrir la puerta porque aún no entiendo este sistema centralizado… -Chris asiente entre risas y entra a la casa, apagando la luz del porche.- Bien, cerradura de porquería… -murmura apretando botones, apuntando hacia su auto.

Lo que pasó luego, fue rápido tan rápido que casi no dolió. Una sombra, una sombra sin nombre, apareció de la nada y no supo que tenía algo duro con ella, hasta que no lo sintió en su cabeza, luego en sus costillas, luego nuevamente en su cabeza… y el cielo dejó de verse azul medianoche, para convertirse en un manto oscuro.

-Chris…-pudo soltar antes de cerrar los ojos.

Pasos acelerados, manos en su rostro, besos en su rostro….

-¡ZACH, ZACH! ¡OH, ZACH!

No quería dormirse con los lamentos de Chris en su mente, quería decirle que le de un beso y que lo deje dormir, pero la opresión se hizo más dura, y el mundo a su alrededor, se terminó de teñir en negro.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

TA, TA, TA!

Amo con toda mi alma esos raros Cliffhangers… dejan a todos como O.o jajajajajjajaja… Comenten y si soy buena, mañana mismo empiezo con el cuarto Cap y para antes del fin de la semana, lo tienen… porque soy así de genial.

Muchos besos!

Talu.

Canciones de hoy: A las nueve- NTVG

Cero a la izquierda- NTVG.

(Van a leer mucho NTVG, porque soy fanática)


	4. De la Sartén al fuego

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones, La trama, es enteramente salida de mi cerebro, en cambio. Los nombres son de Roddenberry y de los propios personajes, pero sus almas son mías, al igual que mis amados Desplazados.

**Summary:** El Prof. Zachary "Spock" Quinto, nunca pensó que dar clases sería tan estresante, sobre todo cuando conoce a los Desplazados, que junto al hermoso Chris Kirk, se unen en su lucha por la igualdad sexual contra una sociedad intolerante. Ah, y no se olviden de la música!

Advertencias- No, mejor dicho- AVISOS: Esto es un absolutafukingmente asqueroso AU, así que no quiero protestas. Spock será más… Zach que Spock y Jim… Jim y Chris no son muy diferentes, así que no les molestará. Esto es un slash fic, por lo que, amigo impresionable, homofóbico o lo que sea, cierra esta pestaña y lee cenicienta o un spuhura –Dios, si hasta el nombre se oye mal.

**Nota:** Amé imaginar sus caras de sufrimiento al final del cap anterior… -oh, si, soy terriblemente malvada- y por eso, hoy haré que sus caras de horror se pongan felices y sonrojadas y hacia el final, les volveré a dar con un palo en la nuca! Muajajajajajajjajaja Me siento J. K. Rowling cuando mató a Sirius Black… XD

**Y Chicos, este trabajo fue corregido por mi Ko'Mehk, Maria, la santa de todas las santas. Es como mi Amanda Grayson Personal. Grrrrraaaaaaaacias, Ko'mehk…**

**Capítulo 4:** Zach salta de la sartén al fuego y las cosas son como parecen.

Oía un ruido.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep…

Por un instante Zach pensó que había sido raptado por marcianos, lo cual hubiese sido una pasada, porque: ¡Marcianos, hellooo!

Al poco rato, supo que estaba drogado. Sedantes, de los fuertes, de seguro.

Al segundo siguiente sintió el resto de su cuerpo.

Y…

-¡Ouch!

Pasos apurados y una mano apretando con suavidad la suya.

-¿Zach?

Parpadeó lo que parecieron mil veces antes de que el rostro frente a sus ojos se aclarara.

-Chris…-si, su voz sonó como la de un borracho, pero, la verdad no le interesaba.

Quería sacar esa mirada aterrada de los ojos cerúleos de su novio.- hey…-Y de pronto, el rubio frente a sus ojos rompió en llanto y acarició cada parte accesible de su adolorido cuerpo.- Cariño, hey… estoy bien…-le aseguró.

Chris negó y dejó un beso en cada milímetro de su rostro.

-Tres costillas quebradas, el radio partido en dos partes, contusiones graves y traumatismo de cráneo… estuviste cinco días en coma.-le susurró con voz sollozante.- Dios, Zach, cuando salí a darte tu billetera y te vi en el suelo, siendo golpeado por ese maldito y luego me miraste y cerraste los ojos… ¡No lo hagas nunca más! ¡Nunca, Zachary Quinto!

Zach quiso sonreír, pero le salió como una mueca de dolor divertida.

-Prometo no dejar que alguien me golpee hasta dejarme en coma otra vez, Chris…-le prometió y su novio soltó una risita quebrada.- ¿Dónde está Leels? ¿Les hicieron algo a ustedes?

El rubio negó.

-No, el ataque fue directo para ti y pintaron algunas cosas en mi casa….-dijo acariciando su rostro con aquella mirada de incredulidad, como si no creyese que estaba frente a él, vivo.-la policía está investigando… tu auto está en terribles condiciones… está escrito…

Él suspiró.

-Déjame adivinar: dice todo tipo de insultos coloridos sobre mi sexualidad.-dijo con voz cansada. No sería la primera vez que sucede eso. Chris asintió con los ojos alicaídos y culpables.-… ahora viene la parte en la que me dices que corro riesgo estando junto a ti y me dejas…-murmuró mirando hacia un lado, evitando que los ojos se le anegasen de lágrimas.

Chris soltó un bufido.

-¿Quieres que terminemos?-le preguntó con un reborde de pánico. Zach volvió a mirarlo y vio una sonrisita suave en sus labios rosas, negó.- entonces no te dejaré, Zach… nunca te dejaría, llámame egoísta, pero no puedo…-buscó la palabra correcta y dejó un beso en sus labios.- …respirar si no estoy contigo, Zach… eres el indicado… finalmente te encontré…- La sonrisa en labios de Zack pudo haberle partido la cara en dos a algún otro cristiano, el monitor a su lado se volvió loco -Oh, veo que a ti te gusta la idea.

Zach soltó una risita, levantó la mano no herida, pasándola por sus mejillas.

-Te encontré…-murmuró y lo iba a besar, pero lo detuvo un par de risitas poco disimuladas desde la puerta.

Cuando giró la cabeza hacia la entrada de la habitación vio a Leela, vestida con ropas claras y sueltas, junto a dos hombres de al menos cincuenta años, ambos muy conocidos, uno de ellos era rubio de ojos azules y podría pasar como Jim en veinte años , el otro, pelinegro, un poco más bajo e igual de apuesto.

-Papá, Pa, Princesa…-les saludó Chris, los tres entraron, o más bien, Leela corrió hasta ponerse a su lado y abrazarlo con suavidad.

-¡Spockie!-dijo con voz temblorosa.- No me asustes más… no quiero que me dejes también…-le suplicó, Zach le acarició la espalda con la mano que antes estaba en el rostro de Chris.

-Shhh… estoy aquí y si depende de mi, no te dejaré nunca, a ninguno de los dos, por lo que, ¿Pueden dejar de pensar que me iré?-miró a Chris.- Genes…

Los dos hombres mayores soltaron risitas.

-Me agrada, quedas aprobado.-dijo el rubio y le estiró la mano.- George Kirk, el es mi esposo, Christopher Pike-Kirk, o Pike, si no quieres que te miren los dos Christophers cuando llames al tuyo.

Pike, a su lado, rodó los ojos.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Zach, eres un buen chico y mi hijo y mi nieta te adoran.-le dijo como si fuera un secreto, a lo que los dos rubios menores, respondieron con un "Duh".

Zach apretó las manos ofrecidas con firmeza.

-Gracias, señores Kirk.-dijo con un leve sonrojo. Wow, era la primera vez que recibía una bienvenida tan cálida…

-George y Pike, Zach, Señores Kirk eran mis abuelos…-le corrigió George y Zach soltó una risita por el chiste que el mismo había usado en su primera clase en Mandala.

-¿Se puede?-la voz de Sonia retumbó en la habitación y Zach vio a los Desplazados, los mellizos Ferreira y Sean entrar al cuarto con globos, flores, chocolates y peluches.-Nos alegra que esté vivo y coleando, Señor Spock.

-Si, le trajimos chocolates, uno que otro peluche y globos, no había el de "Recupérate" pero los de Kitty estaban buenos.-dijo Romina dejando un puñado de globos en el suelo con una pesa en al punta de las cintas.

Angela dejó a un lado de su cama un Ipad y unos parlantes.

-Pa me dijo que estaría unos días más, me imagino que se aburrirá. Le llenamos un Ipad con una lista bastante larga de su música favorita.-le dijo y puso una pista que sonaba extrañamente a Wham!

¿Cómo sabían eso?

-También le trajimos libros policiales y unas revistas de ciencias, señor Spock.-dijo Agus dejando los artículos sobre la mesilla en el cuarto.

Lenin le pasó unas baquetas de colores.

-Mis baquetas de la suerte, señor Spock.

Mile se abrió paso y dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla, provocando las risas de todos.

-Yo le traje mimos, prometo moderarlos, Chris bonito.-dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Chris que soltó una risita en respuesta.

Zach estaba asombrado y conmovido.

-Wow, chicos… esto es…

-¿Esto es una fiesta?-una conocida voz sureña los interrumpió.

Todos los chicos soltaron gruñidos.

-Papá…-murmuró Angie rodando los ojos.- queremos que el Señor Spock se ponga bien, tu dijiste que si le dábamos cariño y fuerzas, se pondría bien…

Leo entró al cuarto y se puso a revisarlo.

-Pues, nunca dije que les permitiría entrar a todos juntos, endiablados niños.-murmuró tocando su brazo herido.- Bien, chico, está sanando bien, pero quiero que tengas esto un mes.- Zach gruñó. ¿Un mes?- La herida de la cabeza cerró bastante y, lamento informarte, tuve que rapar una parte de tu fantástico cabello.-ante eso Zach soltó un lloriqueo.- Era eso o desangrarte, grandísimo idiota.-le dijo en voz baja.- Las costillas también están sanando de forma rápida, pero no quiero verte haciendo esfuerzos por cuatro semanas, nadie quiere que se te perfore un pulmón…

Zack asintió, sus sienes le latieron de forma dolorosa.

-Están golpeando mi cráneo como bongos, ¿Es eso normal?-preguntó luchando contra una ola de náuseas.

Leo pasó la linterna por sus ojos y soltó un rosario de blasfemias.

-Me debes treinta créditos para la jarra de las malas palabras, padrino.-dijo Leela, que estaba acostada a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-No te doy los treinta créditos, pero no te saco de la cama, ¿Trato?-la niña asintió sin dudar y Zach sonrió.

-Leela, toma esos treinta créditos, tú necesitas ir a casa a descansar y comer.-le dijo Chris. Leo y Leela protestaron.- todos ustedes necesitan ir a sus casas, ahora.-dijo mirando a los más chicos.- Mañana después del colegio vuelven.

Todos aceptaron entre gruñidos, uno por uno se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, salieron del cuarto con Leela y Pike detrás, este último anunciando que iría a hacer un poco de comida para traerle a su hijo para la noche.

-Bien, Zach, espero no te moleste que Leela y yo hayamos ocupado tu apartamento…-dijo el rubio poniéndole la manta del hospital hasta los hombros.

Zach negó con la cabeza.

-No hay problema, me siento mejor por eso, ¿Noah?

-Estaba aterrado.-respondió Leo sentado al pie de su cama.- Tu vecina llamó porque estaba descontrolado y Simon fue por el y lo dejó en casa… Angie lo cuida, pero pobre animal, nunca lo vi tan asustado…

Zach suspiró algo aliviado. Al menos el pulgoso estaría en buenas manos.

-¿Los chicos?-peguntó refiriéndose a sus amigos.

-He visto a John, Anton y Simon hace unas horas, le trajeron ropa a Chris y se fueron después de un rato.-respondió George colgando su celular.- Bien, Zach, sabemos quienes fueron los que perpetraron el ataque.

-Venganza.-dijo sin dudar. George lo miró sorprendido.- He oído hablar de ellos…

-De hecho, según el historial médico que el Dr. Roosevelt, tan amablemente me pasó, fueron los responsables de un coma tuyo, de tres semanas…

El rostro de Chris no se veía sorprendido, sino más bien cabreado.

-Me gustaría saber cuando pensabas decirme…

Zach le dio una sonrisa tensa.

-No lo sé, no hemos hablado de todo sobre nuestro pasado, ¿No?-y por el rostro del rubio, supo que se refería al fiasco de Carol Marcus.

George se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, el problema es que Los Venganza, son un mito… claro que eso es lo que dice el juez Harrison, por lo que, esto tardará, incluso con el impulso que puedo darle yo siendo senador y Pike siendo el juez de la corte suprema… pero al final llegaremos al fondo de esto, solo necesito que esta semana le hables al policía del FBI que irá a tu casa y le digas todo.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja.

-No vi nada, George.-le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y siseando al sentir un leve dolor en la espalda.- salí de la casa, me despedí de Chris, fui a abrir el auto, me dieron un golpe en la cabeza caí y me siguieron golpeando en el suelo… pero… solo vi a Chris cuando me desperté…

El rostro de George se puso tenso.

-Eso podría poner en problemas a Chris, pero su casa está completamente pintada, como tu auto, y antes estaba contigo.

Zach se sonrojó. Si, antes de salir se besaron por media hora en el sofá. Por la sonrisa pequeña que portaba Chris, estaba pensando lo mismo.

-No lo digas en voz alta o te vacunaré contra la hepatitis… otra vez…-murmuró Leo mientras escribía en su anotador.

Chris soltó una risita.

-Viejo amargado…-murmuró y sonrió a su padre.- tú sabes, cosas de novios…

George rió y puso una mano en la cabeza de Leo y le desparramó los cabellos, como si fuera un niño.

-Deja en paz a Leo, Chris, vas a herir su mente inocente.-dijo y Urban se sonrojó como niña virgen.

-¿Inocente? ¿Recuerdas a Kevin Hughes? ¡Estaban teniendo sexo en mi cama! ¡Y no se detuvo cuando los encontré! ¡EL maldito no paró hasta que se corrió!-protestó Chris y el rostro de Urban parecía un semáforo

Zach arqueó una ceja.

-¿Bisexual?

-Según su ex esposa se acostaba hasta con las ovejas…-murmuró Chris ganándose un codazo del doctor.- ¡Oye! ¡Eres mi médico, se supone que no me tienes que lastimar!

-Siempre y cuando pueda arreglarlo de forma dolorosa, puedo romper lo que quiera…-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo temblar hasta a George.

-Bien, niños, iré a mi casa, no he dormido en dos días y al parecer, como no tendré sexo tampoco, quiero descansar…-los saludó a todos con un ademán y salió de la habitación, dejando a Chris y a Leo con expresiones de constipación.

-Hay cosas de tus padres que prefiero no confirmar…-Leo sacudió la cabeza y lo miró.- Vamos a hacerte varios exámenes, si está todo bien, en cuatro días te podrás ir tranquilo.

Y antes eso, tanto Chris como él, soltaron gruñidos de protesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

-¡Al fin!- Soltó Zach, después de cinco días de encierro en el hospital, al pararse, con la ayuda de Chris, frente a la puerta de su departamento.

El rubio en cuestión sonrió ampliamente.

-Si hay desorden, ten en cuenta que no he tenido mucho tiempo para ordenar…-dijo y abrió la puerta.

-Uh…-solo pudo decir Zach al entrar y ver su departamento... o mejor dicho, ver quien estaba en su departamento.- Hola, mamá…

La mujer pelinegra entrecerró los ojos, sentada en el suelo, rodeada de materiales de dibujo con Leela a su lado, quien se puso de pie y corrió con Noah a saludarlo.

-¡Papi, Spockie!

Zach se dejó abrazar y abrazó a la pequeña.

-Te extrañé ayer…

La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Nono Pike quería que me quede con nana Manda…-le dijo a modo de explicación.- Nana Manda es genial, Spockie…

Zach sintió que su corazón se derretía por la mirada ilusionada de la niña, asintió.

-Claro que es genial….-se aclaró la garganta y miró a su madre.

Chris a su lado, avanzó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-Amanda, querida, los dejamos solos, Noah, Leela, vamos a acomodar las cosas en el cuarto de invitados…en tu cuarto…-se corrigió al ver la expresión de Zach.- Suerte…

Zach los vio retirarse al cuarto de Leela, no quiso mirar a su madre a los ojos.

-De no ser por Chris y Leela, te hubiera sedado y llevado de regreso a NY conmigo…. Quiero que vayas a casa conmigo, pero me imagino que irías a mi casa, porque la tuya ya la tienes aquí con esos dos…-miró a la puerta del cuarto de la niña, y al volverse, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.- odié que te haya sucedido eso… _Just no, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna make this place your home… _

Cuando su madre terminó de cantar esa parte de su canción favorita, Zach dio dos zancadas y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, madre…-le susurró al oído.- te amo…

Ella sollozó contra su pecho; después de un rato, escucharon las notas de una guitarra. Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde venía el sonido y vieron a Chris tocando la guitarra y cantando con Leela.

-_Hold on, to me as we go, as we roll down, this unfamiliar rode, well I know this way, to feel ... cause no, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna make this place your home...-_cantó Leela sonriendo

Zach soltó una risita, separándose de su madre para caminar hacia ellos.

-Te quiero…-susurró antes de darle un corto beso a Chris en los labios. Escuchó a la muchacha aclararse la garganta, soltaron una carcajada y se giraron a Leela.- y a ti también, borrega…

Ella sonrió ampliamente tomándole de la mano.

-Ven a ver mi cuarto, Spockie…-le dijo con entusiasmo. Y cuando Spock entró al viejo cuarto de invitados soltó una risita. Las camas habían sido puestas juntas, había una lámpara en la mesa de noche con forma de flor, en las paredes había dibujos de flores de todos los colores. Había un piano eléctrico, una guitarra y el resto eran cajas con ropas y el armario abierto de par en par, con ropas en las perchas y en los cajones.

-¿No te dije que sería un buen cuarto para un niño?-inquirió su madre entrando y llevando a Leela para seguir acomodando la ropa.

Zach rodó los ojos.

-Si, mamá, eres la mejor, tienes siempre la razón.- dijo con voz irónica.

Amanda revoleó los ojos.

-Llevaré a mi nueva nieta al parque con George y Pike, si no les molesta, claro.-agregó al final.

Él rubio a su lado negó.

-Probablemente le haga bien salir con mis padres.-dijo mirando con afecto a la pequeña que se puso su gorro azul y tomó una mano de su nueva abuela.- ¿Zach?

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que pedía su autorización y por los rostros expectantes de las dos mujeres, ellas también.

-Ve, llévate bloqueador, se que estamos en otoño pero el sol aún es fuerte, mamá, llévale una cantimplora con agua del refrigerador…-dijo sin detenerse a respirar.- vuelven antes de las…

-Spock, olvidas que te tuve a ti como hijo.-le cortó su madre.- tranquilo, cuidaré de tu princesa…

Zach asintió, las vió salir de la casa con inquietud. Si los Venganza lo habían herido a él, ¿Qué los detenía para herir a su madre o a su princesa o a los Kirk o a Chris o Leo… o los niños…?

Chris se apoyó contra su lado, dejó la guitarra en el soporte, abrazó a Zach por detrás, puso la barbilla en su hombro.

-Lamentamos haberte invadido.-murmuró guiándolo por la casa hacia el cuarto principal. Cuando llegaron, el rubio comenzó a repartir besos suaves en su garganta.- la verdad es que no pensaba ir tan rápido…

-Me gusta mi casa así…-dijo en voz baja, viendo los cambios en su cuarto. Alguna que otra ropa tirada, un libro en la otra mesilla de noche, una foto de Leela y un bonito rubio junto a este.- Era hermoso…-susurró con voz entrecortada, viendo al niño sonriente con una Leela saltando y gritando alegre en su espalda.

-Lo era…-dijo Chris sin separarse de él.- era… un niño alegre y amaba la música… tenía… tenía un gran sentido de la justicia… y amaba a su hermana más que a nadie…

-Lo siento… me hubiera gustado conocerlo…-confesó y sintió una sonrisa en los labios de Chris cuando habló.

-Él te hubiera amado tanto como te ama Leela…-respondió suavemente.- Leela te ve como a un padre, ¿Lo sabes?

La cabeza de Zach detuvo su funcionamiento por varios segundos.

-¿No crees que es rápido?-preguntó en un susurro emocionado.

Chris soltó una risita.

-Con nosotros dos nada funciona lento, amor.-respondió la verdad que era cierto.

Zach soltó un suspiro, se giró en sus brazos, poniendo el que no tenía en el cabestrillo, sobre los hombros de Chris para acercar sus rostros y besar esos anhelantes labios rosados que tanto lo tentaban.

La sensación, como siempre que se besaban, era indescriptible. Como la mejor versión de subir al cielo, la más emocionante de caer al infierno.

Los dedos suaves masajeando su espalda y entre sus cabellos… luego bajando por su columna vertebral hasta su trasero.

-Agh…-soltó cuando un dedo travieso de coló por la fina capa de ropa sobre su…-Hazlo otra vez…-susurró comenzando a refregar su despertante erección contra la de Chris, que ya estaba dura.

El rubio sonrió de forma maliciosa, esta vez acercó dos dedos a su boca; entendió la indirecta y los lamió y chupó de la forma más obscena posible.

-Dios, Zach… esa boca…-murmuró Chris con voz ronca, viendo atentamente como sus labios se movían dentro de su boca.- quiero… quiera imaginarla… jugando con Kirk Jr… lamiendo, succionando y jugando con mis bolas… hasta dejarme terminar en tu garganta…

Zach gimió, maldijo su falta de un brazo. Quería agarrar a Chris, tirarlo a la cama, abrirse para él y empalarse en la roca que tenía frotándose contra su pierna.

-Chris… Chris…-pudo decir por entre sus dedos y el rubio los metió más dentro del cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un movimiento con su pie.- quiero… ugh… Chris…

El rubio lo depositó con cuidado en la cama.

-No podemos hacer nada muy divertido, órdenes del doc… pero… -bajó la banda elástica de sus pantalones de yoga, llevándose con ellos sus bóxers, dejando al descubierto su pene, rojizo y duro recostado sobre su vientre.- pero… hay cosas divertidas para hacer mientras tanto, ¿No crees?-y si con cosas divertidas se refería a su rosada y linda lengua recorriendo su miembro desde la base a la punta, a Zach no le importaba esperar.- sabes rico, cariño… no puedo imaginar el sabor de tu semen en mi lengua cuando te deje terminar... –y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, tomó el largo miembro en sus manos, bombeó un par de veces y lo metió dentro de su boca con una habilidad envidiable. Zach perdió las tres neuronas que estaban haciendo sinapsis, se abandonó a las caricias de la boca de su novio, su lengua trazando símbolos cuando podía, sus labios y garganta trabajando su longitud… y luego esos dedos húmedos jugueteando en su entrada. El rubio gimió alrededor de su polla, haciendo que Zach lance la cabeza hacia atrás y cierre los ojos, en el esfuerzo de no poner peso ni en su hombro ni arquear su espalda por cuidado a sus costillas que estaban sanando. Y esos dedos que jugaban… maldito bromista…-¡Oh, Chris, por Dios, ya no juegues y mete esos malditos dedos adentro de mi culo.

Ah, sus deseos –demandas- fueron cumplidas, porque el rubio metió su dedo hasta dónde pudo y comenzó a jugar, sin dejar de mover su boca.

Zach se convirtió en un tumulto de baba, gritos y gemidos para cuando el tercer dedo hizo aparición, la cabeza de su pene comenzó a golpear la parte de atrás de la garganta de su amante. Y cuando Chris golpeó su próstata por centésima vez, el calor que se estaba formando en su vientre, explotó y soltó su semilla, gimiendo satisfecho y repitiendo el nombre del rubio que se tragaba su líquido y gemía como si…

-¿Te corriste también?-preguntó cuando su garganta y su cerebro se resetearon.

Chris, que ahora estaba acostado junto a él, asintió sin abrir los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Fue… fue la escena más caliente que he visto en mi vida…-murmuró aún con la respiración elaborada.- le pude nombre a tu pene… -agregó después de unos segundos en los que Zach se hundió en una especie de baile mental.- se llama Goliath…-Ante eso Zach soltó una carcajada y uso su mano buena para traerlo encima de él y besarlo con ganas.-Bienvenido a casa…-dijo Chris con una enorme sonrisa al separarse.

Si, de hecho, bienvenido a casa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó Gaila caminando junto a él por los pasillos del colegio, dos semanas después.

Zach asintió con una sonrisa. Gaila, desubicada cuando quería y muy sensual para su propia salud, pero era la mejor amiga que podría pedir.

-Si, Gaila, te lo dije trece veces, estoy bien…-le repitió.

La pelirroja lo miró pensativa y le dio una de sus sonrisas traviesas.

-¿Cuántas veces?

Él soltó una carcajada y sacudió su cabeza.

-Dios, de no ser por sus apariencias diferentes, juraría que Chris y tu son hermanos.-dijo divertido.

La mujer soltó una risita.

-Si tiene etamina como para hacerlo todas las noches, entonces es mi hermano…-repuso.

-Oh, entonces creo que habría que confirmarlo con una prueba de ADN.-sugirió, mientras se sentaba en una mesa alejada del resto en la sala de profesores, y los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, mostró una sonrisa orgullosa.- no sexo, pero, si.. cosas divertidas…

-¿Sexo oral?-preguntó la chica sentándose a su lado con su lonchera con un tapperware lleno de ensalada.- esos labios han de ser perfectos para eso… desearía ser tu…

Zach sacó su arroz con atún y se encogió de hombros.

-Soy muy afortunado, lo…-se detuvo al ver a un furioso Fred Marcus frente a ellos.- ¿Marcus, qué…?

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI SOBRINA! ¡ALEJA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MARICA DE ELLA!-la sala quedó en completo silencio, con excepción de los pasos acelerados que se les acercaban.- Tú y ese asqueroso hijo de putos de Christopher Kirk han ensuciado la mente de mi sobrina, la han manchado como a David y solo quedan dos opciones… que te alejes de ella o purificarla…

A su lado, Gaila soltó un jadeo, Zach lo vio todo rojo, agarró al rubio por la camisa y lo estrelló de espaldas contra la pared más cercana.

-Deja en paz a Leela.-escupió entre dientes.- aléjate tú de ella… si le tocas un solo cabello, si respiras el mismo oxígeno que ella, yo te mataré, Marcus, lenta y dolorosamente…

-¿¡Qué rayos pasa aquí?!-la voz del director Kormac resonó en todo el lugar.-¡Quinto, suelta al profesor Marcus, ahora!-ordenó. Zach dudó y dándole una última mirada de asco, lo soltó bruscamente, dejándolo caer al suelo, en donde soltó exagerados jadeos.- a mi oficina, Quinto; Marcus, ve a la enfermería a que registren tus lesiones.

Zach siguió a la figura de Marcus con la mirada hasta que desapareció por las puertas dobles de la entrada al lugar y recién luego de eso, obedeció al director y salió tras él.

…_han manchado como a David y solo quedan dos opciones… que te alejes de ella, o purificarla…_

La frase se repetía como un maldito mantra en su cabeza. Si lo que decía Fred implicaba… implicaba que podían matar a Leela… entonces su pequeña princesa estaba en peligro… tenía que tomar medidas para evitarlo.

Hora de hacer un llamado a papá….

Al llegar a la dirección, encontraron a la secretaria con el rostro descompuesto.

-¿Señorita Dove?-preguntó el director con trazos de preocupación en la voz.

La mujer abrió y cerró la boca una, dos, tres veces… escapándosele un sollozo. Zach, ahora preocupado, caminó hacia un rincón, llenó un vaso de agua, se lo paso y ella lo tomó, para luego colapsar en la silla.

-¿Georgia, qué sucede?-preguntó con cuidado.

La mujer, aún entre sollozos respondió a la pregunta, dejando una mano helada envuelta en su corazón.

-R-romina H-ha… Harrison… apareció muerta en su cuarto…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

Aaaaamo esos Cliffhangers, no lo dije? Zach está bien, pero se nos murió una desplazada… _ouch_… Esa fue mi consciencia dándome una patada al estómago.

Bien… quieren saber que pasa aquí? 6 caps más y esto, s' est fini, this is the end, my love, this is the end, se acabó lo que se daba…

Mierda, un cap con Lime y con un final terrible.

Si quieren saber que ha sucedido con nuestra –no- protagonista, dejen reviews…


End file.
